Talk:Main Page/Archive I
Question Hey! Yah...Its me, LoneWolf 5. Well...I wanna join this wikia but the problem is I'm not quite sure how to make my charecter. Can someone please tell me what to do? Thanks. ^_- LoneWolf 5 01:12, 29 June 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 "Fanon" vs "Fanfic" This is a generic notification to wikis listed in the Fanon wikis Hub. I have started a discussion suggesting renaming the Hub to "Fanfic wikis". This discussion does NOT affect the name of this wiki whatsoever. While on Wikia many people have been using "fanfic" and "fanon" interchangably, "Fanon" to the world in general actually means something else, with a "notibility" implication (widly-accepted facts/things among fans but are not from the canon, and may have originated in fan fiction or inferred from what's left unsaid in the canon). If you are interested in the discussion, you may go to w:Talk:Fanon wikis. Again, this is only a discussion to rename the hub, I am not trying to rename your wiki. As this is a generic notification, unless you ping me on my talk page, I probably won't notice any replies right here. If I did not post this notification at the appropriate place that would reach the most of your users, please help spread the awareness of the discussion. Thank you. -Afker 20:35, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Semi-protection I think this page should be semi-protected. There is nothing worse than someone being greeted into a wiki seeing no content, spam, or cruft. Usually, Anons are the source of vandalism. --Kakashi Namikaze Talk, 20:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Umm... Who changed the main theme? I honestly believe that the Citizen Soldiers theme was much better. Echo Uchiha 17:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) --Mewshuji 01:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Really I really think that the main page is getting a little scrambled. Shouldn't there only be information about the wikia itself? —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. I agree... it looks completely unprofessional... look at the Star Wars fanon wiki, for example... http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Or the Bleach fanfiction wiki... http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page They don't have theme songs, or anything about articles besides featured articles... I'm going to go ahead and remove all unneeded info. If there are objections, talk about it here before changing it back again... --Mewshuji 01:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I think its fine as it is. It makes Naruto Fanon... Naruto Fanon. We are not Narutopedia. We are a fan site. We supply our own information! Featured articles and such... boring. The intros live the page up. Leave it be! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I believe I asked you NOT to change the page back... it doesn't liven up the page, it makes it look a mess. --Mewshuji 01:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) What??! I didn't do anything!! And Where do YOU get off tellin us what looks better!! I understand if other people agree, but now youre bein selfish!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Mewshuji, Ten Tails and Me, both are Beaurocrats, made the intros on that page, and you cant take them out without consulting me and Ten Tails, till then, it must stay the way it was --Seireitou 01:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Well then, I request they both be taken down, or I WILL quit within the next week, and take EVERY article I have made down- I don't want my work sullied by such a site. Everyone who comes here when I ask them to check it out who sees the main page says an off-key comment about how it looks... well, they use certain words not usable in normal conversation, and call it that. It's making a complete mockery of this wiki, as you see, and I don't want this wiki to be a mockery. And I'm sorry, I thought you had changed it Minkai... --Mewshuji 01:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow...thats patheteic. Quitting because of intros on a page. Its a ******* intro, is it that bad??! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Insulting me... my my... that's going against one of the wiki's rules, I believe... I'm giving you a warning- do not insult anyone again. To answer you question- yes, it is. None of these other fanon wikis have such sullied and stained pages. They look clean, and crisp. This looks all garbled. All I can suggest if there is no way to remove them is if they are moved to the BOTTOM of the page, so that they can be side by side. --Mewshuji 02:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Fine, god, ill take them out, you big baby --Seireitou 02:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ... and even you insult me... my... I may have to consult BlackEmo and Ten-tails about this... --Mewshuji 02:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) take it easy man, god, it was just two songs and i took them out, just let it go and move on. All of us, let just forget about this incident, alright? --Seireitou 02:09, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Mew..I am not going to yell. You can go and tell the entire Fanon for all I care. I don't care if I'm reported. I don't cae if I lose Adminship. I don't care if I'm banned. But mew, I do know this. Nobody likes a little whining snitch. So go ahead, report me! Ban me! Do what you wish! Because I won't care. I will leave knowing that I stoop up for what I beleived in. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) OOOOIOOOOOOOOOOHHH you were not talkin about me... well that speech was pointless. Youre reporting seireitou for being called a baby?? Wow, In that case, you are a baby!!!! A pathetic, whining, child! Grow up! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I, good sirs, am for justice. The fact you two believe you can bend the rules is deplorable really. I wasn't insulted at all. I'm above childish insults. But he did break a rule, and that I cannot let go. I'm not reporting you Minkai, because you have a rather bad reputation already, you don't need more trouble... but as for Sereitou, I have told BlackEmo... there was no need to insult me, you know... you should really know better, sir.--Mewshuji 02:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Amen, Minkai, Amen! Narutokurosaki547 02:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) If you WERE aove insults, then why tattle?? Yeah, I got a bad reputation, but at least I have friends to back me up! Report me, fine! You'll only hurt yourself!! HAHA!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to report you. There is no need to... and it's not tattling. If it weren't a rule, it would be, but it IS a rule... --Mewshuji 02:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) In that case, I have broken the rules countless times!! ^_^ Ya just gotta shrug it off and take it in stride! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Why? He's already harassed another user before. Sexually at that. The fact he wasn't banned then and there astounds me. He's had this coming, and I'm not gonna let a chance like this slide... --Mewshuji 02:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No there ws no sexual harassment! It was a big misunderstanding, and Seirei and CY are fine now. An insult.. no, not even an insult, like "baby" is nothing t be concerned of Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Just Stop Man, stop, Cyber and i worked it out, its called Alternate Dispute Resolution in Law, its a way to settle things between two people without going to court, or in this case, Blackemo. Just stop, even if i did get in trouble, everyone around here would hate you for making such a big deal about this. Cant we all just forget about this and move on? --Seireitou 02:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Eh, ok Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Look, the sexual harassment thing, I agree it was unneeded, and this is my view as a witness, but, I have seen that Seireitou has redeemed himself from that situation by being more responsible. No one should hold onto the past; it only leads to the self-destruction of the person. Narutokurosaki547 02:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'll forget it and delete the report if you promise that you'll apologize for insulting me. And that you will NEVER, and I mean, EVER insult anyone on this site again. --Mewshuji 02:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Here's an idea...DEAL WITH IT AND GO ON WITH LIFE!!! People will insult others for whatever reason, expecting them to never insult anyone again is impossible. There will be other reasons that some people will be insulted, whether it's politics, opinions, or religion. Narutokurosaki547 02:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Forget it Kurosaki-san, ill be the bigger man in this situation Im sorry Mewshuji --Seireitou 02:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Never did I say I was a man, did I? I'm still but a boy. P: At any rate apology accepted. Mewshuji 02:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Its a phrase --Seireitou 02:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see... <_<;; Mewshuji 02:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Tch, alright Seireitou. I'll lay off... Narutokurosaki547 02:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for you support though, Kurosaki ^_^ --Seireitou 03:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No prob, I just like to join in, though. Also I was reading Talk:Naruto Omega RP Idea: War of Ragnarok Discussion, and you called Minkai "Minkies".....XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!!! Narutokurosaki547 03:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Minkai is gonna yell at me for this, ain't he? Probably ^_^' -Seireitou 03:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oh well, it was funny though. I only joke around with him because I respect him anyways. Narutokurosaki547 03:09, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I have to be amused by the attempt at mature vocabulary on Mew's part, it totally went against character, lol. Cold hard steel 03:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ? Yo I'm new here and not quite sure what the heck is going on but this thing seems interesting....can someone please help a guy out here? Permission To... Hello people i wanna ask your permission to use some materials and characters of this wikia for an rpg on an italian forum for usage i mean some of the members will come here as non registered user in order to look at the materials and choose some to create a player OR choose a raw (yours) player to use... of course in the insertion of the rpg section we will put a full copyright note of your writing meaning all the material is of your creation... wadda ya think ^_^? (this thing will mean international acknoledgement of your materials and more visit for the wikia) --Kaevan 20:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa You guys changed the background color.It looks awesome!! gohanRULEZ 06:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) New Logo Felt the need to update the logo. The previous one was back when I was PhotoShop-stupid and couldn't understand how to erase. I'm not a big fan of the font I used for "FANON", but I didn't have anything else to use. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Fixed my dislike of the FANON font text by just putting it in Katakana. It is literally pronounced in the image as "Fenan." New Character of the Month its april HINATA MUST GO!! lol --Greenblur 21:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Let's make the new character of the month Nagato. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't we put a new character of the month up, seeing how it's may--Twilitlink 23:08, 7 May 2009 (UTC) -_- Really, people.... Really people, some of these characters go against the Naruto world... like all the famous rappers, characters with abillities that have kekki genkai that are other characters in the series and characters that are just plain nonsensical and dont play along with the real anime... once again, really people. :Reforms are being discussed right now, though I have to poke at least half of them to actually continue contributing to the said conversation. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I got my email up and running! The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 18:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC)